The present invention relates to portable and carryable stands and blinds for hunting.
A need presently exists for a stand and blind which can be easily carried to generally any desired location and which is well suited for hunting, observing, or photographing deer, ducks, or generally any other type of game. A need particularly exists for a hunting stand which can be secured to a tree trunk and which will be effective for hunting, photography, etc., even when positioned close to the ground. The ability to effectively use the stand when positioned close to the ground would be particularly desirable for certain types of hunting and/or for older users or others who may have difficulty installing and/or climbing into an elevated stand.
The present invention provides a stand for hunting or photography which satisfies the needs and alleviates the problems mentioned hereinabove. In one aspect, the inventive stand comprises: (a) a seat structure adapted to be removably positionable on a tree trunk and (b) a cover removably supportable by the seat structure in a manner effective for at least partially concealing a user when seated on said seat structure from at least one of a front view, a side view, a back view, or a combination thereof. The cover is preferably a soft camouflage cover.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a stand for hunting or photography comprising: a carryable seat structure adapted to be removably positionable on a tree trunk; a soft cover; and at least one arm extendable from the seat structure for supporting the soft cover in a manner effective for at least partially concealing a user when seated on said seat structure from at least one of a front view, a side view, a back view, or a combination thereof. The stand preferably comprises a plurality of arms pivotably extendable from the seat structure and a plurality of rods removably extendable from the arms such that the soft cover is positionable on the rods for supporting the soft cover.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examining the accompanying drawings and upon reading the following description of the preferred embodiments.